bye bye 'goodbye'
by camellia convallis
Summary: [Prompt "Ambil Judulmu" : please, sing me the auld lang syne] [AkaKuro] Haruskah hubungan mereka berakhir dengan ucapan selamat tinggal, dengan bandara sebagai saksi? / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf


"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

"A-Aka-Akashi ... - _kun_ ... mengapa ...?"

"Maafkan aku." Bila Akashi Seijuurou yang katanya mahaabsoluttingkattinggi berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang katanya malaikatterindahsepanjangjalankenangan, kemutlakkan yang selalu diagung-agungkannya runtuh seketika.

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ pikir dengan maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?!" Sepertinya Kuroko sudah menjadi korban FTV. Beritahu Akashi untuk menutupi stasiun teve yang sering menampilkan adegan sinetron tidak senonoh, demi kebaikan Tetsuya-nya. "Kalau begini, lebih baik aku dengan Midorima- _kun_ atau Mayuzumi- _kun_ saja!"

Juga beritahu Akashi untuk menghajar wortel berjalan dan produk bayangan baru itu jika dia pulang, kalau saja dia benar-benar bisa kembali ….

* * *

 _bye bye 'goodbye'_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _AR, 20YO!AkaKuro, failed humor, ficlet, absurd contents, unconsistence plot, bunny plot, miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s)_

[Memenuhi **Prompt "Ambil Judulmu" : please, sing me the auld lang syne** dari May Angelf]

* * *

Jangan main-main dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan Psikologi. Di hadapannya, semua dustamu bisa terbaca, bahkan Akashi Seijuurou tidak terkecuali. Bagi Akashi sendiri, berbohong di depan Kuroko sama saja mencari mati. Sekali berbohong, perjalanan hubungan mereka berhenti.

Kenapa Akashi bisa tahu? _Karena Akashi pernah diabaikan selama seminggu tanpa jatah, dan itu sungguh menyiksa batin._

Seminggu saja dia tak tahan, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Kuroko selamanya?

Korporasi milik keluarga Akashi sudah memiliki cabang di mana-mana. Kali ini, ayahnya meminta putra tunggalnya untuk mengelola bisnis mereka di luar negeri. Enak kalau diasingkan ke Inggris atau Brazil, bisa saja mereka bulan madu dan menikah di sana. INI ETHIOPIA, GUSTI!

Demi celana dalam Nebuya, untuk apa Masaomi sang ayah menyebarkan kekuasaannya hingga ke negara berkembang seperti itu?

"Akashi- _kun_ , selalu kabari aku setiap bulan mengenai semua aktivitasmu. Saat ini, raut wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang gelisah, Akashi- _kun_."

 _Begini deh kalau punya kekasih calon psikiater._

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak gelisah jika aku akan berpisah denganmu, Tetsuya?"

Untuk sejenak, suasana di antara pasangan tofu-vanili itu hening, membiarkan kebisingan aktivitas bandara mengisi kesunyian tersebut.

"Hanya satu pesanku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Apa itu? Kauingin dibawakan buku psikologi? Setumpuk novel? _Rolls-Royce_?"

"Di sana mungkin tidak ada yang seperti itu." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan serius, membuat Akashi juga membalas dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak santai. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Akashi- _kun_ frustasi dan malah mengencani wanita yang tinggal di sana."

 _Krik_.

* * *

"Keberangkatannya ditunda."

Pengumuman dari pramugari benar-benar membuat Akashi kesal, tapi Akashi tak bisa melampiaskan amarahnya karena dua hal. Satu karena di tempat umum, dan dua karena ada Kuroko yang berada di sisinya, yang dari awal memutuskan untuk mengantar Akashi hingga ke peristirahatan terakhir.

Abaikan. Maksudnya hingga naik pesawat.

Akashi juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Kuroko begitu cepat.

"Ini semakin membuatku tidak bisa melepas kepergian Akashi ke sur—Surabaya." Masih kukuh dengan wajah ala _nopperabou_ , Kuroko—yang hampir saja kelepasan membuat Akashi mengamuk—memelesetkan kata terakhirnya.

Tidak ada Akashi, Kuroko tidak perlu terlalu menjaga jarak dengan Midorima Shintarou, teman satu jurusannya. Atau dengan Kagami Taiga, sang cahaya zaman SMA yang kini memasuki jurusan Tata Boga. Kuroko tidak khawatir atas badai gunting yang bisa mendera sahabat-sahabatnya kapan saja jika Akashi meninggalkannya. Juga, Kuroko merasa malu saat Akashi bertingkah tak berperikeguntingan. Kasihan gunting-gunting Akashi yang tidak berdosa harus menanggung semua karma buruk pemuda berambut spesies _cabe-cabean_ itu. Dibanding mengancam nyawa orang, gunting itu memiliki banyak fungsi, seperti membedah tubuh orang lain, mencincang usus mayat, me—

 _Diam-diam ternyata Tetsuya juga yangire._

"Tetsuya, aku mau ke Benua Afrika, bukan pergi ke Asia Tenggara." Beri tepuk tangan pada Akashi yang tahu letak kota Surabaya.

Kuroko memilih mengganti topik. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar darimu."

"Tidak tidak, pasti rinduku melebihi rindu Akashi- _kun_."

"Kautahu aku absolut, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku."

"Tapi waktu SMA kelas satu lalu, Rakuzan kalah melawan Seirin. Kau salah."

Astaga, apa Kuroko tidak bisa mengungkit masa lalu yang suram dan sanggup membuat Akashi tidak berselera makan tujuh hari tujuh malam? Bahkan sup tofu buatan koki hotel bintang lima _seperempat_ , menu favoritnya, tidak disentuh juga.

"Hanya sekali itu saja. Setelah itu, aku selalu benar dan menjadi nomor satu."

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau—"

"Sebentar, Tetsuya." Dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah Kuroko, Akashi mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "Kautahu? Aku merasa senang karena sudah mengenalmu."

Kuroko membalas dengan senyum lirih, "Aku juga."

"Sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah, aku ingin kau mengabulkan tiga permohonanku."

"Aku manusia, bukan jin botol."

"Oke, hanya satu." Akashi terkekeh. "Bernyanyilah untukku."

Firasat Kuroko tidak enak.

"Cukup nyanyikan _Auld Lang Syne_."

"Apa—"

Baru saja Kuroko ingin merespon, _announcement_ pramugari bergema, mengabarkan bahwa pesawat akan berangkat. Akashi yang merasa tahu segalanya langsung berujar, "Bernyanyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan kehilangan pesawatku. Aku selalu benar."

Di sisi lain, Kuroko tak ingin Akashi ketinggalan penerbangannya, namun di sisi satunya Kuroko tidak ingin bernyanyi.

"T-Tapi ... Akashi- _ku_ —"

"Jangan ragu."

"Aka—"

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

"AKA _SHINE_ , JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN SUEZ—MEMOTONG KALIMATKU!" Kuroko akhirnya kehabisan energi sabar.

"Tet—"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU KALIMAT APA YANG KAUSEBUT ITU!"

"ASTAGA, LUDAHMU NYEMBUR, TETSUYA!"

"HIKS HIKS! AKASHI- _KUN_ MARAH PADAKU, HUHUHUHUHU!"

"ANJAY TETSUYA, JANGAN BUAT OPERA SABUN DI SINI!"

Sepasang sejoli itu telah menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Deru pesawat yang sudah _take-off_ menyadarkan Akashi atas misi mulia ayahnya ke Ethiopia. Akashi gagal berangkat.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau salah untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Siap-siap dipecat jadi anak oleh Baginda Raja Akashi Masaomi.

 _Akan tetapi, bukankah ada kemungkinan mereka tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal atas rencana Ilahi?_

* * *

 _the end_

* * *

 **A/N** : Udah, tamat/?

Proyek gila-gilaan bersama May Angelf lagi, ulululu /nangis

Ada dua _prompt_ , namun tidak ada satu pun yang menguntungkan sayah. KU GAK BISA BUAT HUMOR ;;A;;

Ah, _prompt_ kedua di- _post_ minggu depan, atau mungkin lebih. Maaf atas kekecewaan ini! Saya merasa sudah di garis _limit_ :'D

Oke oke. Jujur, judul _fic_ yang dipakai untuk _prompt genre_ -nya _Angst_ , jadi mengubah ke _Humor_ rasanya gimanaaaa gitu. _Plus_ , kriterianya nggak ada yang bikin Mikan seneng. AkaKuro, judul _prompt please, sing me the auld lang syne_ , jumlah kata kurang dari seribu tidak termasuk _disclaimer dan author's note_. Mengapa judulnya seperti ini? Kalau diterjemahkan secara etimologi kata, artinya  selamat tinggal, ungkapan "selamat tinggal". Maknanya, seperti yang ada dalam baris terakhir dalam _fic_ , kalau mereka tidak perlu berpisah karena takdir menginginkan mereka bersatu. Memang agak kurang cocok sih, soalnya saya sudah kehabisan ilham :')

Kalau nggak salah hitung, jumlah keseluruhan kata dalam cerita sebanyak 999 _words_! Nyaris sekali! =))

Sekian yaw! Daaa~

~ _marmaladelicious_

P.S : Akashine = Akashi- _shine_. Kalau tidak salah, _shine_ dalam bahasa Jepang artinya mati. CMIIW! =)

P.S.S : Apa _omake_ masuk jumlah _words_? XD

* * *

 _extra scene_

* * *

"Seorang Akashi seharusnya tidak berbuat kesalahan, Seijuurou!"

Akashi Masaomi tampak murka. Sedikit pun tak ada niat bangkit dari singgasananya. Di hadapan pria berkepala empat itu, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri tak berkutik.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskan Tetsuya, _Otou-sama_."

"Kalau begitu ceraikan dia!"

 _Bangke. Enak banget ngomong gitu. Fansku bisa mengamuk, dan aku kembali jomblo dan dijodoh-jodohkan sama Reo. Amit-amit._ Akashi junior diam-diam mendumel sendiri, dalam hati tentunya.

"Aku belum menikah dengan Akashi- _kun_ ," tutur Kuroko datar.

"Kau berpacaran dengan anakku, dan kau masih memanggil nama keluarganya? Sungguh aneh." Masaomi mendecih. "Akan kusiapkan pesawat pribadi keluarga Akashi. Hari ini juga kau tetap berangkat, Seijuurou."

"Restui aku dengan Tetsuya terlebih dahulu. Dengan hormat, aku menolak pergi ke Ethiopia."

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan mengirimmu ke cabang perusahaan di San Fransisco. Setelah kekasihmu lulus sebagai sarjana, akan kuberikan dia padamu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, _Otou-sama_?"

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan padamu, dia harus menyanyikan lagu _Auld Lang Syne_."

 _Tidak anak, tidak bapak, sama-sama absurd, jodoh pula! Syarat berpisah saja begitu rumit!_ batin Kuroko nelangsa.

 _true end_


End file.
